Music Box
Music Box is a musical item that is used to distract 6 townspeople for a brief period of time, it can either be found inside of chests, houses or be crafted. When used the character will place it on the ground and people close enough to the box wil run over and dance, the box will last for about 10 seconds before suddenly exploding, though it will not harm anyone. The song the box will play is called "Notes of Distraction" despite the record used in crafting usually plays a short clip of "House of Curious Behaviours". The music box will distract the elderly ladies, but they will not dance and instead behave like Quotes This what the towns people will say in reaction to the music box *I'm gobsmacked! (Wellie - Start) *Well I'll be a monkey's uncle. (Wellie - Start) *Crikey! (Wellie - Start) *Cor, blimey! (Wellie - Start) *I've never seen anything like it! (Wellie - Start) *What is that? (Wellie - Start) *What on Earth? (Wellie - Start) *Imagine that! (Wellie - Start) *What a time to be alive. (Wellie - Start) *How strange and wonderful! (Wellie - Start) *Goodness gracious, look at that! (Wellie - Start) *You never know these days, do you? (Wellie - Start) *You don't see that everyday, do you? (Wellie - Start) *This is something to write home about. (Wellie - Start) *I don't think I've ever seen that before. (Wellie - Start) *Ooo, what could that be? (Wellie - Start) *The most mystifying things happen these days. (Wellie - Start) *I'm sure I don't know what to think of that. (Wellie - End) *That was terribly odd, wasn't that? (Wellie - End) *Knock me down with a feather! (Wellie - End) *You learn something new everyday. (Wellie - End) *That was awfully queer, wasn't it? (Wellie - End) *Well, blow me down! (Wellie - End) *Did I dream that? Are we still dreaming? (Wastrel - Start) *I wouldn't get too close to it. (Wastrel - Start) *Is that what I thought it was? (Wastrel - Start) *That did not make sense. (Wastrel - Start) *Well, now I can die happy. (Wastrel - Start) *What the hell was that about? (Wastrel - Start) *I wish I'd stayed right here. (Wastrel - Start) *What's it doing? (Wastrel - Start) *I've never seen anything like it... have I? (Wastrel - Start) *Now I know I'm losing my mind. (Wastrel - Start) *I feel quesy (Wastrel - Start) *There be tygers. (Wastrel - Start) *It's enough to drive you mad, it is. (Wastrel - Start) *That's damn peculiar. (Wastrel - Start) *It's enough to make you dizzy, isn't it? (Wastrel - Start) *That looks like fun, is it a trap? (Wastrel - Start) *That's not dangerous, is it? (Wastrel - Start) *That was awfully peculiar. (Wastrel - End) *I still feel quesy. (Wastrel - End) *It's enough to drive you mad, and I'm half mad already. (Wastrel - End) *Cheese and rice that's strange. (Bobby - Start) *If that don't beat all. (Bobby - Start) *What was all that about, do you suppose? (Bobby - Start) *Now that's a wonder, no doubt about it. (Bobby - Start) *Some days I just don't know what to think. (Bobby - Start) *This is the Lord's doing, and it is marvelous. (Bobby - Start) *That was passing strange, was it not? (Bobby - Start) *One never knows, does he? (Bobby - End) *That was the most confounding thing. (Bobby - End) *Well, don't that beat the band. (Bobby - End) *I shall have to make a study of this. (Doctor - Start) *This is the most astounding thing. (Doctor - Start) *We never learned about that in medical school. (Doctor - Start) *I can't take my eyes off it. (Doctor - Start) *Imagine the possibilities. (Doctor - Start) *I fear I've let myself become distracted. (Doctor - End) *The world is a bit queerer than it was in my day. (Doctor - End) *There is so much that is unknowable. (Doctor - End) *I don't know what to make of that, I really don't. (Doctor - End) *I'm beginning to think that that was not what it appeared to be. (Doctor - End) Gallery MusicBoxD.PNG MusicBoxItem.PNG|Item seen in game ScreenShot00039.png|Wastrels gathered around a Music Box ScreenShot00040.png|A Bobby and a Doctor dancing by a Music Box